Together We Rise
by KiyatoH
Summary: Germany and Italy have just entered a relationship. However something tragic is going to happen. When it dose they realize they are a lot more close to the others and are determined to protect the others and each other. Please review and favorite. Warning! Yaoi is involved. The couples are gerita, spamano, usuk, rochu, poliet, franda, and Austria x Switzweland.
1. What is this Feeling?

**A/N: More couples to come! ;) I hope you enjoy it and stick with it till the end.**

**Please reviw and favorite **

* * *

Sunlight shine on his face making him feel warm. His eyelids shielded his caramel eyes as he lay on the spring grass feeling the wind brush his face. Suddenly he felt something cold brush by his bangs. He opened his eyes as a reflex and was instantly blind from the ray of sunlight. He sat up and gently rubbed his eyes. Once he was finished he opened them once again to see the source that caused him to wake up. He looked to the side and saw a blonde haired male who had icy blue eyes to match. His hair was brushed back making his forehead visible. He wore a black tank top and puffy medium blue pats that were tucked into his brown boots. To sum it all up he had a silver cross pedant that he wore around his neck and lay neatly on his broad chest.

"Feliciano, I told you not to sleep out here! You could get sick." The blonde said as he held one hand out to the slim boy on the grass.

"Ve~sorry." He took his hand and as soon as he was up he got on his tiptoes and kissed the German on the cheek. The taller man instantly became red and turned around. "Heh heh Doitsu became red."

"D-don't look at me."

"No can do. Come on I have to get the pasta ready for dinner." This time he held out his hand and the other took it. Then together they walked to the house.

The German sat at the table; ears open for anything the Italian would ask him to do. But surprising enough he didn't ask a single thing. He was done making the pasta and was now serving it to the blonde. Once he was done serving they ate in silence. Ludwig was feeling a bit odd. Usually this auburn haired male was chatting it up, talking about several different things. Hell he even once said that there was a rumor going around that Francis was just playing around with everyone and not sleeping with them because he was stuck on the past. Now when he said that the German couldn't help but laugh, there was no way Francis was just playing with everyone.

"Fel-"The blonde was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open. Then in a matter of seconds two males were in the kitchen looking at the blonde and Italian.

"Hello Feliciano~" The male with dark brown hair greeted.

"Feli! You're still hanging out with this potato baster?!"

"Lovi calm down. Ludwig really is a nice guy." Feliciano tried.

"Like hell he is! Who would take someone's younger brother for the hell of it?!"

"Now, now my sweet churro don't be like that." The Spanish man teased then slightly moved his hands toward the auburn haired male's ass.

"Shut the fuck up and don't touch me!" The angry male shouted as he punched the other male's chin causing him to leave the floor. The angry Italian stood before the male he had just hit, blushing and breathing heavily.

"My cute tomato." The man on the ground whispered to himself then got up with ease. "Feliciano-kun, will be borrowing a bed room if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." With that the brunette lifted the other auburn haired Italian over his shoulder and headed up the stairs.

The blonde was left speechless after the freak show. He wanted to talk to Feliciano but he couldn't find the right thing to start a new conversation, so he just went with, "So is that why you weren't talking earlier?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"A party that Alfred said he was going to through tomorrow."

"You're going to go aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then what is there to think about?"

"I wanna go with someone but since you don't like loud things like that I was just thinking about who I should ask."

"Is there going to be beer there?"

"I don't really know. But it's very likely, since its Alfred."

"I'll go."

"Really?" The shorter male's attitude perked up.

"Yup."

"Yay thank you Ludwig!" The Italian got up and clang to the German's bear arms.

_Well at least he's back to normal. _ Ludwig smiled at the thought then petted the male's soft auburn hair. Then he accidentally brushed by his curl.

"Hng!" He moaned softly. The German stopped at all movements and just stared at the Italian's flustered face. He could feel the heat apparent on his own cheeks as well. He had never heard Feliciano moan before. In fact they didn't have a relationship outside of friends…at least…that's what Ludwig thought… The kiss from earlier he thought was a friend thing to the male besides him.

"Fe-Feliciano…" At the sudden sound of the German he jumped. He was extremely embarrassed. Anybody who touched his curl would make him moan and he knew it. It was the same with Lovino. But this male that was next to him was the one he loved. It just made everything worse.

"N-nothing let me go." The Italian let go of the German's arm and started off towards the stairs.

Ludwig looked at the ground, ashamed of his thoughts. He wanted to touch this man everywhere. He didn't know what came over him he just knew he wanted Feliciano. He wanted him to scream out in pleasure, say his name as he was feeling it, he wanted to touch and tease his nipples, and he wanted to touch his hottest place. Ludwig got up pain pouring from his area as he did so. Quickly and swiftly he made his way to Feliciano and hugged him from behind.

"W-what is it…?" Feliciano asked nervously as he felt the hot breath from the male against his neck; almost making the spot moist.

The German swallowed hard and thought of what was going to happen if he said what he wanted to say. Finally he made the choice and moved his lips close to the Italian's ear. "I... want you..." He said letting the hot air out as he spoke those three words.

Feliciano blushed a crimson red then looked at the blonde from the side. "Eh?" Is all he could manage. He loved this man but… if he was going to do this without any emotions... he wouldn't know what to do. He didn't want this to be a one night stand, he wanted it to be a long lasting love with both of them feeling the same.

"Will you have me?" The German asked more persistently.


	2. I can't handle it!

The Italian was struck silent. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He had always thought that the German would always just be a friend and his love would remain unrequired. But know he was right behind him breathing down his neck. What should he do? Could he accept this or could he not? If he did it could be very awkward between the two and if he didn't the male would regret even asking him to do something like that. Feliciano knew this was the only opportunity he had to be with Ludwig like this, but could he do it? Could he act like it meant nothing to him? Would he regret it if he does it? Probably.

_I…I'll…do it. _Feliciano decided then pulled his head up causing the blonde to jump a bit. The auburn haired now stared at the stairs that were a coco brown. He took a deep breath then exhaled. He calmed his racing heart, but only a little, and put his hand on Ludwig's arm that was wrapped around his stomach. The German jumped at this as well but gently lowered his head to the Italian's shoulder.

"Thank you…"His words made the shorter male shutter and he leaned into the blonde's body. That only lasted shortly though because Ludwig grabbed his hand, gently, and led him up the stairs.

The shorter male could hear nothing but his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning like a never ending oven set to the hottest setting.

Only a few feet stand between him and his bedroom now. His heart was pounding just as hard as before but this time it was because of a different matter. He had heard. He had heard his older brother moaning loudly from the room across from him.

"…Bastard…ah!" He was embarrassed and surprised that his ignorant older brother could make such a cute and passionate sound. This just made the already burning cheeks burn even more . Why was the guest room across from his room anyway…jeez?

The blonde turned around seeing the flustered Italian. He bent down to his ear, earning a jump from the male, and whispered, "Ignore them. We got our own business to attend to." He finished then bit Feliciano's ear lobe gently.

"Hnn…" The auburn haired male moaned quietly. He covered his mouth out of embarrassment. He earned a soft chuckle from the taller male and then was lead into the room. His heart picked up its beat once again and he swore he would die from it racing as fast as it was. He was placed down on the bed, the blonde hovering above him. He noticed that the German had lightly tinted pink cheeks and he let out a soft laugh.

"W-what are you laughing at?" The taller male questioned flustered.

"Nothing, just that your cheeks are pink." The Italian smiled up at him. The German was taken aback by this comment and he looked to the side even more flustered than before.

"I-it can't be helped…you're just too cute…" The blonde said with a muffled voice.

The male beneath him just stared at him until the words sank into him and he blushed. He put his arms over his face to hide his embarrassment.

"Feli…?"

The male stayed silent. What could he say in this situation anyway? He smelt his scent and he wanted to keep it like that. He swallowed.

The blonde just hovered above the man and wondered what he was doing. He thought for a minute, "Feli, please let me see your face." The other shook his head. "Feli" He shook his head again. "Then you leave me no choice." He pulled Feliciano's arms gently and to his surprise the male let him remove his arms from his face. Ludwig smiled down at him. He was blushing a dark red and to Ludwig he looked so cute. Of course these feelings for his companion were new but he didn't think they were wrong. He leaned down and gave the male a chaste kiss. Once they parted the blonde smiled and then leaned in again. This time though he wanted to intertwine tongues. His tongue licked at Feliciano's lips begging to let him enter.

Feliciano gave up and let him enter. His tongue was hot and was searching his mouth thoroughly before their tongues finally met. They danced together; Ludwig was leading. Feliciano gave no retorts. When the kiss finally ended after what seemed like a forever lasting heaven, Ludwig went for his neck. He sucked and nipped at his neck leaving a hickey. He pulled off Feliciano's shirt; exposing his bare chest. Ludwig traveled from his neck all the way down to where his pants lay dormant. Ludwig looked up at the flustered Italian and moved back up and started to squeeze his nipples and play with them.

"Ah…" Feliciano let escape his mouth but quickly put his hand over his mouth.

Ludwig grabbed his hand pulled it away from his mouth, "That won't do."

Feliciano just stared up at the man so he continued with the task at hand. He started to suck on the male's nipples earning more moans from the auburn haired man. Once he was done there he moved back down to Feliciano's pants and unzipped them and brought them down to his ankles along with his boxers. His member was exposed and he felt the sudden brush of cold air and shivered violently. When the shiver passed he covered himself out of embarrassment. "D-don't look!"

The blonde laughed lightly and removed his hands. He lowered himself and put his mouth on Feliciano's dick.

"Ah" The male moaned feeling the heat of Ludwig's mouth on him. "L-Ludwig…not…there…" He pleaded, but the blonde just continued. The German continued with his blow job and his other hand made his way to the shorter male's back entrance. The auburn haired male gasped. "N…no…"

Ludwig put one finger in. "Ah!" _What is this? Why does it feel so weird? Uhn, I can't take it anymore!_ Tears flowed down the Italian's cheek as he pushed Ludwig away from his member and brought him to his lips; kissing him. Once parted he pushed Ludwig down on the bed so he was on top.

_WHAT THE HELL?! _Ludwig panicked not knowing what to do.


	3. I Love You

**A/N: I know it's just starting but could you guys stay with me? I plan to finish this story. Anyway I'm sorry this ch. is late and sorry the intro took a long time. **

**The next ch. will be moving the story on.**

* * *

"Enough…just enough…." The Italian breathed as he attempted to wipe his constant tears. He was on top of Ludwig's half-dressed body and his eyes were closed. They were sore from rubbing at them so much. Even though it had only been a couple of minutes tears continued to leak from his eyes.

"Feli...?" The German asked confused.

"I've had enough…I…I can't stand it…." The auburn-haired male said between tears, "My feelings…I" He gulped and then looked at Ludwig with straight vision. It was an intense stare; the German acknowledged that and it made him jump a little. He had never seen the shorter nation so serious before. "I love you Ludwig. So I cannot do this if there is no emotion behind it. I'm sorry for accepting it in the first place. Now I must go." The Italian got off the other and got dressed. He then rushed out of the room.

_What just happened? He loves me? Is that true? Well, of course it is stupid! There's no way he would give such a serious look if it wasn't. Then what I did here…._He cupped his hand over his mouth, _Shit… what have I done? And doing it just because his voice was sexy…I'm the worst…._A sharp pain suddenly hit the blonde's chest and he clutched it with the hand that was just previously on his mouth. _Something feels wrong. I wouldn't just have sex with a male for the hell of it. After all I've always been attracted to females so why is Feliciano any different? Could I… no there's no way…but then again I did ask if I could take him to bed…. Do I love him? Can my feelings even tell me that? I don't know…shit my mind's not working…. But then again I don't think I could get turned on if I didn't like him…. But it's so strange…I've never liked any other male so why…? Is he really that important to me…?_ Suddenly he started to remember all the times they were together. In each one of the memories Ludwig felt an urge that always seemed to lead to the other smiling. _I got to go after him! _ He thought then quickly out his shirt on.

_Uwha…that was so embarrassing! To say such things! I was even out of my character when I said that. What am I going to do now…he knows I love him…_ Feliciano thought as he felt the evening air brush past his cheek causing him to shiver. He had run out the door and continued to go till he made it to the front porch. He had sat down; smelling the spring air strongly.

_Where could he have gone?! Feli, I'm truly sorry so please be safe! _ Ludwig thought as he ran down the stairs, through the bathroom, the kitchen, and everywhere else in the house. Soon he stood at the front door panting rapidly while trying to catch his breath. _He has to be here…it's the last place that I have to check…. _He opened the door; his heart ponding hard and fast, he slowly twisted the golden doorknob.

When the door was all the way open he saw the male he had been looking for with his head in his hands. "Feliciano…."

The male turned to the sound of his name and saw the person he had wished not to see. His eyes went wide with surprise for a moment then he got up and tried to run but was stopped by his wrist getting caught.

"Please wait. I need to talk to you." The auburn- haired male said nothing but tried once again to run away. But Ludwig kept his grip and then pulled the other in for a hug which caught the male by surprise. "I'm sorry…I didn't know how you felt…. I'm truly sorry…."

"Let go…."

"Eh?"

"Let go of me! You tried to have sex with me just for the hell of it! Did you honestly think I wouldn't be wounded by that! Sure I said you could but you just thinking about doing that without any true love behind it is horrible!" The Italian yelled; tears in his eyes. He slapped away the blonde's hand and moved back.

_Wow, I've never seen him yell so much nor have I ever seen him this hurt and mad. It's my fault I need to apologize. _Ludwig thought as he moved closer to the other. "Feliciano, I'm sorry, I truly am." He grabbed Italy's hand, "I have something important to tell you. I thought about it for a while and I discovered that…that I am also in love with you…." He turned a crimson red; his cheeks burning like lava.

"Eh?"

"You see… I found out after reflecting on the past that I really wanted to see you smile…all the time…. So after I found out that I really didn't want to see you sad or anything like that. I also discovered that my heart…it feels really warm when you're near me." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I…I mean I even…thought your voice was…sexy…."

Feliciano blushed at this and looked to the ground out of reflex. He didn't know what to say and to be honest he didn't know how he felt about all this either. "Is…is it true…?"

"Eh?"

"Do you truly love me…?" Feliciano gave Ludwig a desperate look.

The blonde was caught off guard by the statement at first but slowly his eyes narrowed, gently, and his mouth curved into a warm smile. "Yes. I really do love you Feli. I don't think I'll ever leave you again. Can you cope with that? I'm really possessive, can you deal with that?"

Italy burst into tears but nodded his head nonetheless. He kept nodding until the German embraced him; holding him tightly and lovingly.

"Feli…."

"Ludwig…."

After exchanging their name lovingly they kissed passionately; their tongues dancing. They held onto each other as if the world was going to end right then and there.

Feliciano agreed to go out with Ludwig, they loved each other and that made his world shine brightly.


	4. So it Starts

**A/N: So the couples I have in here are the ones I like, sorry if you disagree with them.**

* * *

In the distance the phone could be heard ringing loudly. Feliciano and Ludwig heard it loud and clear as they sat on the couch together. They'd been watching TV for some time now close together in a loving way. "I think we should get it." The auburn-haired male proposed as he looked up at his new boyfriend.

"Why?"

"Well they've called more than once; it could be Alfred trying to say there's a world meeting or something."

"Alright I get it, I'm going." The blonde got up and then turned around, smiled, then gave the other a chaste kiss. He went into the kitchen where the phone was and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ludwig, I have some bad news…."

"What do you mean boss?" A few minutes passed and the German just stood there listening to what his boss had to say. As he filled him in he felt as if he couldn't move, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wondered why of all times this had to happen. He had just now got into a relationship with Feliciano and now he was to go to war with people who broke out of science labs throughout the world.

No, they weren't zombies they were just raging human beings who had been cut and stitched all over. He was told they were either out of their minds or just had a bad mental state to begin with, but regardless they were killing, murdering, and every other crime you could think of and inflicting those crimes on the civilians of the area they were in.

With his head a bit low he walked back into the room where the Italian was and sat down next him with his head down.

"What wrong? What was the call about?" Feliciano asked as he put his hand on the other's back rubbing it in a soothing way.

"We're going to war…." The blonde stated solemnly. Feliciano's eyes widened at the thought of going to war, after all that meant people could die. He had just gotten together with the man of his dreams that he's been thinking about for 10 years. He couldn't stand it if something were to happen to Ludwig.

"…I see…." The Italian finally broke the silence that had been lingering, "So who are we fighting…?"

"It's not a '_someone'_ it's a '_thing'_."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they are science experiments that got loose and are attacking the people. It's just not us either it's in several countries. We'll be working with several of them."

"You mean like Alfred?"

"Him and several others like I already mentioned."

"When are we meeting?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00 am. So we should probably get some shut eye considering it's already 10:30."

"I guess you're right." The auburn-haired got up from the couch and grabbed the blonde's arm with a face of despair of what was to come.

The alarm clock sounded above their heads; both cursing at it for waking them up so early in the morning. It was now 7:15 and both of the two knew they had to get ready for the world meeting.

Ice blue eyes met caramel ones as the light shined on their faces. "I'll go first so you can relax a little longer." The blonde smiled warmly at the other male then kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok." The Italian replied simply his tone not as enthusiastic as usual. Ludwig glanced at him knowing exactly why his boyfriend was acting like this. But it only lasted a minute and then he headed to the bathroom to get ready.

15 minutes passed and Feliciano was now getting ready why Ludwig quickly whipped up some fried eggs for their breakfast.

The Italian walked into the kitchen and quietly sat down in the chair across from Ludwig's. "Feli, don't worry we'll be fine. War is tough, everyone is aware of that that's why we make sure to protect the ones we love. I'll protect you so Feli will you protect me as well?" The German asked then smiled at him.

Italy got up from his seat and hugged Ludwig tightly, "Of course, I will." The male started to cry and Ludwig held more dearly as he listened to Feliciano sob until he stopped.

The meeting room was filled with the aura of depression and everybody present were thinking hard about things.

"So you're here, nice to see you." Alfred tried to say in a cheerful voice but failed. Arthur, who was next to him, patted him on the back knowingly. "Ok guys I know this situation is dull but we must start the meeting now, everyone please take your seat." Alfred announced. Everyone did what was told; completely silent.

There were several countries in the meeting as Ludwig had said previously. However there were no girls for some reason. None of the nations were sexist so this confused Ludwig greatly.

The meeting consists of the fallowing nations: America, England, France, Canada, China, Russia, Romano, Spain, Austria, Switzerland, Japan, Greece, Poland, Lithuania, and of course Germany and Italy.

"So I'm sure you all have heard about the escaped experiments from your bosses, right?" Alfred asked and everybody nodded their head in agreement. "So our mission is to get rid of them, so that way our citizens are safe. That's all I have to say so unless one of you guys want to say something go ahead but if not then we can go home." The American finished.

Arthur stood up and glanced at everybody in the room then gave a smile. The nations were shocked that he could smile in this situation, after all everyone there hated wars. "Listen everybody we all know that wars are horrible and terribly sad however don't forget we are all in this together. Yes, I know that in the past we have had issues with one another but now we must put the past behind us. All of us have people dear to us we must protect so don't fight over trivial things. We have to save the citizens from the disaster that has befallen them it is our task at hand.

All I can say is to think about the positives; don't think about the negatives such as death. Everyone last one of us know that we can win this as well as loose it. Just knowing that it's 50/50 chance you should not be lowering your head in depression. I know it's for I did the same and am ashamed; however it's a natural thing so I understand. But as I said you must think positive and protect the ones you love without hesitation and if you believe you'll be ok then you will succeed! Keep your heads up and you'll be just fine because from this day forward we are companions and friends!" The British man exhaled and then continued, "that is all I have to say."

At his speech everyone was silent. They didn't expect for the usually selfish and ignorant male to say such a prideful speech. But as realization of the meaning of the words the male had just preached hit them they smiled and they all went back to the way they usually acted towards each other. "Wow that was surprising, wasn't it Ludwig?" Spain said as he made his way towards the one mentioned.

"Yeah it really was. I never thought he would say all those things, I guess it was bothering him a lot."

"Yeah."

"Hey Toris, let's like totally go homes so we can like, get it on. I really could like use your sweet kisses right now."

Lithuania blushed a bright red, "Feliks, quiet down, that's not something you should say out loud!"

"Haha they're a bitter-sweet couple aren't they?" The Spanish man stated to Ludwig.

"Wait, they're a couple?!"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"No. I had no clue."

"Well that's surprising considering everyone in here is in a relationship. Alfred x Arthur, Francis x Mathew, Kiku x Heracles, Roderich x Vash, and Yao x Ivan they are all involved with the one I said their names with."

"Eh!

…eh!

…eh!

Eh, seriously?!" Ludwig panicked at the new knowledge he just acquired.

"Yep ." Antonio answered amused.


End file.
